A Trisha and Hohenheim
by Dory-Tox
Summary: "Marry me." Hohenheim whispered the words but Trisha heard. He wore a worried expression. "What's that look for, you silly man, as if I could say no when you ask me that question." Snap shots of Trisha and Hohenheim's life togehter.


**I wrote this for my friends who kind of look like Trisha and Hohenheim. This is for the Manga/Brotherhood storyline but it doesn't really matter that much. **

**Also, it does say later on but to avoid confusion at the beginning Urey Rockbell is Winry's father and Pinako's son. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own FMA or any of the characters. **

**Read and Review please!**

A Trisha and Hohenheim Story

Trisha Elric ran through the snow towards the golden glow that was the tavern. Pushing open the door she dived into the warm interior, relieved to be out of the wind. She hung up her coat and scarf on a hook, and then entered the main room. Looking round she spotted Pinako talking to some stranger. The stranger's back was turned and she didn't pay him much attention to him, instead she went up to the young man who stood the other side of Pinako.

"Urey, your back." She hugged the man.

"Trisha, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" they ordered drinks and moved to a table on their own.

"I've been fine, you know, working at the grocery store to earn money." Trisha answered Urey Rockbell's question.

"I bet you're the prettiest store girl around." Urey replied, flattering Trisha, she blushed.

"So tell me how your training went."

"It was great, I learnt so much stuff and I met this really great woman."

"What's her name?"

"Sara. I'm going to marry her, well once I've asked." Trisha laughed.

"I'm sure she'll say yes. What does she do?"

"She's a doctor too. She's coming to join me next month."

"I can't wait to meet her."

Urey and Trisha continued to catch up until Pinako came over to introduce the man she had been talking too.

"Trisha, this is Hohenheim."

"Nice to meet you sir." Trisha held her hand out in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, miss."

"You two are so polite." Pinako laughed.

The four continued to make merriment in the tavern. Trisha couldn't help but be captivated by the golden eyed stranger and he in turn considered the beautiful women sitting opposite him.

The next day Trisha was at work in the grocery store when the man, Hohenheim, walked in.

"Hello Mr Hohenheim, can I help you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Ah, I...err... well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to accompany me too the tavern tonight." He started slowly then sped up finishing the sentence almost too fast to make out proper words.

"Oh," Trisha blushed. "I'd love to." She smiled sweetly at him and was rewarded by a grin back.

It was the first of many dates that led to one moment on the hill by her house.

"Trisha, I love you." He held her in his arms, saying the words he'd said so many times before but which still brought warmth to her heart.

"I love you too, dear."

"Marry me." Hohenheim almost whispered the words but Trisha heard. She pulled back to look at his face, he wore a worried expression.

"What's that look for, you silly man, as if I could say no when you ask me that question."

"So you're saying yes."

"Of course I'm saying yes."

Urey Rockbell sat on the sofa, his arms wrapped round his wife, when Trisha burst through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Guess what." She said rather breathlessly. Her cheeks were pink and she was panting indicating she had run to the Rockbell's house.

"What?" asked Sara.

"He asked me to marry him. I'm getting married." Trisha was beside herself with joy.

"Oh congratulations." Sara was on her feet in a second hugging her friend. Then Urey wrapped his arms around Trisha.

"Little Trisha's getting married, how wonderful."

"What's this?" Pinako asked walking in to the room.

"Hohenheim asked Trisha to marry him." Urey explained to his mother.

"Oh is that so, congratulations kid."

"Thank you Auntie." Trisha replied.

******

Trisha looked down at the new born baby in her arms. The child stared up at her, his golden eyes held complete trust in her. Hohenheim sat beside Trisha in the bed, one arm wrapped around her. He too looked at the child, his son, their son.

"What shall we call him?" he asked.

"Edward." Trisha answered straight away. Hohenheim smiled.

"Edward Elric. I like it."

"Huh?" Trisha tore her eyes away from the babe and looked at her husband.

"You remember our promise, you would keep your surname and give it too any children we have, it's easier to stay hidden that way."

"Of course dear." Trisha looked back at the child, feeling an overwhelming sense of love as she cradled him in her arms.

"My Edward." She whispered lifting the boy so she could kiss his head.

*****

Urey and Hohenheim cleared away the plates from dinner while Sara, Pinako and Trisha sat watching the two, two year olds play in the corner. Trisha and Hohenheim's second child, Alphonse, sat on Sara's lap, but he didn't notice the women cooeing over him, instead his golden eyes were following his older brother's every move.

Edward was on his feet waving a doll over his head, out of reach of the, for the moment, smaller blond haired girl. Winry Rockbell began to cry and ran to her father who had just walked into the room.

"Daddy, Ed is being mean." The girl whined.

"Edward, give Winry her doll back please." Trisha said. The blond boy ignored her and continued to taunt poor Winry.

"Edward." A steely tone now entered Trisha's voice and Edward knew it was time to stop, he angrily threw the doll at Winry then yelled

"No fair, I never can have fun." He said ungrammatically before storming out of the room.

"Edward, come back here this instant." Trisha called after him.

Edward charged down the hall towards the front door, then he was no longer touching the floor. He struggled against the large strong hands the held him but to no avail.

"Edward are you causing problems for your mother?" His father asked. Ed shook his head fiercely.

"It was Winry's fault, she is a cry baby." He explained

"What kind of example are you setting Alphonse?"

"Do not care."

"Let's go and apologise shall we."

"No."

"Yes." Hohenheim won the argument because Ed couldn't escape, he found himself being carried back into the room.

Alphonse laughed and clapped his hands at the site of his brother struggling to be released from his father's grip. Winry was now curled up on her father's lap. Hohenheim set Ed down on the floor but didn't let go of him, which was just as well because the boy tried to make a run for it.

"Now Ed what did you want to say to Winry?" Seeing he had no way out Edward grumpily gave in to his father's wishes.

"Sorry for stealing your doll Winry."

"And to your Mother."

"Sorry for yelling."

"That's ok Edward, well done for apologising. Come here." Trisha held her arms open for the child, who, once released form Hohenheim grip, ran to her. She pulled him up on too her lap. The child had already forgotten any grievances he had had in the joy of praise and attention from his beloved mother.


End file.
